Au pieds!
by Marry-black
Summary: Yaoi, Oneshot, ou l'on découvrira que le seigneur Satan peut être très sympa des fois, que le seigneur Caïn ...aussi, l'intérieur de l'appartement de Leviath, ou Balik prendra de l'avancement et ou Nora se fera traiter comme un chien...


Hello Minna

Wah ça faisait un bout de temps que j'attendais l'ouverture de cette section (merci Junoan pour le tuyau)

Alors voilà une fic écrite y a un bon paquet de temps mais pas postée par manque de section appropriée

Enjoy!

* * *

Nora suivit Kazuma hors du lycée pour rentrer chez lui en passant par la forêt, les deux adolescents ayant décidé plus ou moins d'un commun accord de rester le plus possible ensemble, pour éviter les attaques des résistants sur un seul d'entre eux, alors sans défense.

Le démon regardait ses pieds en râlant et bougonnant sur l'attitude de l'adolescent et donc ne vit pas que l'adolescent en question s'était arrêté.

Il percuta Kazuma de plein fouet et ils tombèrent tous deux sur l'objet de l'arrêt brusque du jeune homme, objet qui arborait trois petites mèches blanches qui lui retombaient sur le front.

« Balik ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?? tu viens encore te prendre une raclée ?! »

« Pour l'instant je voudrais que vous descendiez de sur moi !! »

Nora se leva et se mit immédiatement en position de combat alors que Kazuma libérait les poumons comprimés du démon qui prit une longue inspiration avant de se relever et d'épousseter ses vêtements.

« Arrête de faire ta chochotte et vient te battre !! »

« Couché Médor ! laisse les adultes discuter. »

Le Médor en question se retourna vers son « maître » qui le fit taire d'un « je te l'interdis » bien senti puis se retourna vers le général en second de l'armée infernale de l'eau, sans se soucier de Nora qui suffoquait par terre.

« Donc, tu voulais quoi, tronche de poiscaille ? »

Balik tiqua à ce surnom idiot mais ne releva pas, se contentant de répondre d'un ton neutre :

« Le seigneur Satan vous envoie un nouveau présent. »

A ces mots il lui tendit un collier de cuir ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de Nora.

« Encore ?! mais elle veut me faire passer pour un adepte du SM avec tous ces machins en cuir ou quoi ?! »

Râla l'intéressé.

Balik leva les yeux au ciel un instant puis, reprenant sa raideur toute militaire, déclara d'un ton égal :

« Nous avions prévu cette réaction. Aussi pour parer à toute éventualité… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais sauta sur Kazuma et, assis sur son torse, lui boucla le collier autour du cou.

Il se releva tout fier, tandis que Kazuma faisait de même tout en défaisant le collier pour le jeter aux pieds du démon.

Balik regarda la pièce de cuir à ses pieds, bouche bée, puis partit s'accroupir dans un coin en sanglotant, tout le malheur du monde ployant sur ses épaules, sous le rire moqueur de Nora qui avait suivi toute la scène, assis contre un arbre.

Kazuma s'apprêtait à partir quand son portable sonna.

« Alloooo ?! Kazuma chouchou !! »

« Je vous dis tout de suite, vous continuez comme ça et je change de portable… »

« Non, attend, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, et non ce n'est pas la marque de ma crème de jour… »

« Je vais raccrocher… »

« Rolala ce que tu peux être asocial mon petit Kazu…bref je suppose que Balik t'a remis mon petit cadeau… »

« Mouais… »

« Alors avant que tu ne lui renvoie à la figure, je vais t'expliquer à quoi sert ce petit gadget… »

Kazuma poussa un soupir et se prépara à subir une nouvelle séance « le maître des enfers vous explique » quand débuta la petite musique de téléachat.

« Tu sais que jusqu'à aujourd'hui seules tes interdictions avaient un impact sur Nora en resserrant son propre collier. Et bien désormais, grâce à ce magnifique collier en cuir de chèvre sauvage de l'Atlas, tu pourras lui donner n'importe quel ordre et il obéira sans rechigner. »

Les yeux de Kazuma s'agrandirent et son regard se posa sur Nora, toujours assis contre son arbre à se moquer de Balik, puis sur le collier qui gisait toujours par terre.

« Vrai ? Tout ce que je lui dis ? Y a pas de pièges ? »

« Bon il râlera peut être un peu mais il fera tout ce que tu lui demande, de toute façon il n'aura pas le choix…et non pas de piège, c'est juste parce que je suis sympa en plus d'avoir un corps de rêve. Allez amuse toi bien ! »

Kazuma, ébahi, referma son portable et finit par prendre le collier et le boucla autour de son cou.

« Allez pleure pas tronche de poiscaille, je la met ta chose… »

Balik se détourna de l'arbre qu'il fixait et essuya ses larmes de dépit en voyant Kazuma arborant son nouveau tour de cou.

Le démon s'étonna un instant de ce revirement soudain mais finit par hausser les épaules et reparti tranquillement de son coté.

Pourtant, en retournant en enfer, cette question le turlupinait de plus en plus.

En effet, il ne connaissait pas les effets de ce collier, le maître des enfers le lui avait confié en lui ordonnant de le donner à Kazuma sans lui dire l'usage qu'il pourrait en faire.

Plus il marchait et plus il se convainquait de retourner sur terre pour observer discrètement les deux adolescents.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une grande agitation lui fit lever les yeux vers un petit garde qui lui expliqua que le général Leviath avait encore disparu.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se mit à la recherche de son supérieur.

**XxX**

Arrivés devant chez Kazuma, Nora s'étonna de l'absence de gros bras devant le portail.

« Papa et Maman sont partis à un séminaire d'une semaine dans le Kansai, et ils les ont emmenés »

Les deux adolescents entrèrent donc dans la propriété déserte et s'installèrent tous deux dans le salon devant un petit goûter.

Kazuma observait son ange démoniaque, une lueur que n'importe qui aurait qualifié de 'malsaine' et que Nora lui même trouvait carrément 'flippante' au fond de ses yeux noirs, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'utiliser son nouveau collier.

Voyant son verre vide, il interpella le démon et lui demanda de le resservir, chose que fit Nora avant même de penser à protester.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les traits de Kazuma alors qu'il dégustait son second verre de lait, et que Nora s'asseyait en se demandant toujours pourquoi il avait obéi sans faire d'histoires.

Ils continuèrent à discuter des résistants, des autres démons et autres sujets qui auraient parus assez obscurs à une oreille non avisée, jusqu'à ce que Kazuma monte faire ses devoirs, tandis que Nora s'allongeait sur son lit et fixait le plafond.

« Pff…je m'ennuie…je vais sortir. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si le dragueur te tombe dessus alors que je suis pas là, t'auras l'air malin…t'arriverais même pas à le faire saigner du nez. »

Nora bougonna et retourna se plonger dans l'observation détaillée du plafond.

**XxX**

Balik, après une bonne heure de recherche acharnée de son supérieur, se résigna et se prépara à retourner sur terre espionn…euh surveiller discrètement Nora et Kazuma.

Il allait partir quand il entendit un drôle de bruit en provenance d'un placard. Il observa le dit placard d'un air circonspect et en entrouvrit délicatement la porte.

Il eut un sursaut d'effroi en voyant ce que contenait le placard en question.

Son général gisait, inerte, allongé au milieu des balais brosses et des serpillières.

Il recula de quelques centimètres, effrayé, mais sa calma bien vite en entendant un léger ronflement s'échapper des lèvres closes de son supérieur et en le voyant s'agiter quelque peu dans son sommeil.

Il poussa un long soupir soulagement en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Personne n'aurait pu si discrètement assassiner son général et ranger le cadavre dans un placard…

Il se mit à quatre pattes et se faufila dans l'étroit rangement, provoquant la chute d'un balai sur son crane, et secoua gentiment son supérieur.

Leviath grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna, attrapant son subordonné par la taille pour s'en servir comme d'un oreiller king size.

Balik soupira, il savait comme son général pouvait être susceptible quand on le réveillait au milieu de sa sieste, et son éventail était beaucoup trop proche de son visage à son goût. Il se résigna donc et passa un bras autour des épaules du dormeur qui s'était remis à ronfler et se prépara à subir une longue sieste.

**XxX**

Kazuma, allongé sur son lit à la place qu'occupait Nora quelques temps plus tôt, lisait tranquillement un bon roman tandis que Nora s'était roulé en boule à ses pieds.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Kazuma s'étira longuement en demandant :

« Nora ? »

« Hm… ? »

« J'ai mal aux bras…viens me tourner mes pages. »

« Hein ?! Quoi ? »

« T'as entendu, allez viens… »

Nora se leva et se dirigea à quatre pattes vers la tête du lit en marmonnant qu'il n'était ni un chien ni un esclave. Un sourire sadique vint éclairer les traits de Kazuma alors que le démon s'installait sur le bord du lit et commençait à tourner docilement les pages.

Peu après, une moue se peignit sur les traits de l'adolescent qui se leva et repoussa l'oreiller plus loin avant d'allonger Nora en travers de son lit, de lui poser le livre sur le torse et de s'allonger, la tête posée sur son ventre.

« Ah ouais…là c'est mieux… »

Nora resta les yeux écarquillés un instant puis se remit à tourner les pages au fur et à mesure que Kazuma le lui demandait.

Au bout d'un moment, le démon s'étonna de ne plus l'entendre lui demander de tourner la page et, en levant la tête, se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur son ventre.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il attrapa l'oreiller pour le mettre sous sa tête et ferma les yeux à son tour, savourant la chaleur que lui procurait Kazuma, son souffle qui passait entre ses boutons de chemise, la douceur de ses cheveux dans lesquels il venait de glisser sans s'en rendre compte ses doigts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit à son tour, bercé par la respiration de son « maître »

**XxX**

Balik se réveilla un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait bougé un sourcil.

Il était si bien comme ça, au chaud, allongé sur quelque chose d'agréablement moelleux, une délicieuse odeur venait lui chatouiller les narines et l'incitait à goûter cette douce matière qui se trouvait juste à portée de ses lèvres.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il entrouvrit les lèvres et dégusta la chose sous lui, la couvrant de coups de langue gourmands.

Bientôt, un ronronnement appréciateur lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand.

Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille.

Il voulut s'éloigner, s'excuser, mais son général, toujours à demi endormi, resserra sa prise sur sa taille et se blottit un peu contre lui en ronronnant son bonheur. Balik soupira et, les joues plus rouges qu'un homard trop cuit, se détendit en priant Satan pour que son supérieur soit encore endormi et ne se rappelle de rien à son réveil.

**XxX**

Kazuma papillonna des yeux un instant puis les referma, il était trop bien là ou il était pour se lever. Son oreiller était tellement plus chaud et moelleux que d'habitude, en plus il bougeait légèrement, juste assez pour le bercer agréablement.

Le temps que les informations atteignent son cerveau, en fassent le tour et reviennent, il s'était rendu compte que les oreillers en temps normal n'étaient pas chauds et ne bougeaient pas sans qu'on le leur demande.

Il ouvrit un œil et fit le point sur ce sur quoi il reposait, chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une chemise à carreaux, chemise qui lui appartenait et qu'il avait prêté a Nora…

Pour se sortir ce problème épineux de la tête, il déboutonna la chemise en question et en écarta les pans pour les mettre sur le coté, là où il ne pouvait pas la voir.

Voilà comme ça c'était beaucoup mieux…il se rallongea sur le ventre à présent nu du démon et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa couette en poussant un petit soupir de bien être avant de se rendormir.

**XxX**

Nora se réveilla, une sensation bizarre l'étreignait. Il y avait un petit vent frais qui courait sur son torse mais pourtant une douce chaleur parcourait son ventre.

Après quelques minutes de lutte il put enfin ouvrir un œil et comprit pourquoi il avait froid, sa chemise était complètement ouverte et ne tenait plus que sur ses bras.

Il leva la tête et compris la raison de la chaleur, la tête de Kazuma reposait sur son ventre nu.

Il senti tout d'un coup tout le sang de son corps monter dans ses joues puis redescendre tout aussi vite.

Pendant quelques instants il se demanda quoi faire, la main à quelques centimètres des cheveux de Kazuma qui respirait paisiblement.

Avalant difficilement sa salive il se demanda pourquoi il avait subitement envie de sentir les mains de son « maître » sur lui, sûrement pour avoir un peu plus chaud partout…il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait envie de le toucher, lui…

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité d'hésitation et une bonne crampe au bras, il se décida finalement à poser la main sur la nuque de Kazuma mais n'osa pas bouger plus.

Quelques instants ou rien ne bougea plus tard, Kazuma se remit à papillonner des yeux puis les rouvrit pour les poser sur le visage plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses traits et il se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa couette en refermant les yeux.

« Euh…Kazuma je…euh…enfin je veux dire…euh »

« Tais toi… »

Le démon s'exécuta et allait pour retirer sa main de la nuque de l'adolescent mais…

« Et laisse ça où c'est… »

Nora, sans trop savoir que faire d'autre, laissa sa main ou elle était, sans même penser à désobéir à son maître.

Kazuma esquissa un petit sourire et remonta sa main pour la poser sur le torse du démon qui frissonna longuement alors qu'une douce chaleur lui envahissait tout le corps.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans vraiment se rendormir, jusqu'à ce qu'un long gargouillement se fasse entendre.

« Médor est affamé on dirait… »

Il s'étira longuement comme un chat puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Allez lève toi que je te prépare ta gamelle… »

Nora grommela mais se leva aussi en reboutonnant sa chemise, l'appel du ventre était plus fort que tout.

« Et arrête de grogner tu veux ? »

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon et s'installèrent, Kazuma sur le canapé, Nora par terre adossé au même canapé, pour un plateau télé.

Leur repas terminé, Kazuma, somnolant à moitié devant le film de série Z qui passait à cette heure ci, s'étala un peu plus et laissa pendre sa main dans le vide, puis, se rendant compte de l'endroit où se trouvait la main en question, se mit à gratouiller la nuque du démon assis devant lui.

« Eh !! je suis pas un ch…Oooh… »

« Tu disais quelque chose ? »

« Mmmh…continue… »

« Bien ce que je pensais… »

Nora pencha un peu la tête sur le coté, les yeux fermés, se mordillant la lèvre pour éviter de trop gémir son plaisir.

« Nora ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Ouiiii… »

« Même si c'est moi qui te fait ça ? »

Nora, emporté dans un autre monde par ces doigts qui le gratouillaient maintenant juste derrière l'oreille, ne prit pas vraiment le temps d'analyser la question et répondit simplement en hochant la tête.

« Et le fait que je sois un garçon ne te dérange pas ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête, négatif cette fois ci.

Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire qu'il soit un garçon ou pas du moment qu'il continuait…

Kazuma, satisfait de la réponse, remit sa main dans sa position première, à savoir posée sur sa cuisse, s'attirant un grognement déçu de la part de Nora, grognement dont il ne tint absolument pas compte.

Il fit mine de s'intéresser au film pendant quelques instants puis se tourna à nouveau vers Nora en tapotant la place à coté de lui sur le canapé.

« Monte… »

Alors que le démon grimpait sur le sofa il éteint la télé qui ne tournait plus pour personne et se tourna complètement vers Nora pour le fixer en silence.

Au moment où le démon allait lui demander si il avait quelque chose sur le bout du nez, Kazuma reprit, tout bas :

« Nora ? »

« Euh…oui ? »

« Dis moi franchement…tu pense quoi de moi… ? »

Les joues du démon rosirent et il prit une inspiration pour dire quelque chose, mais bloqua, sans savoir quoi dire exactement…

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était désagréable, égocentrique, un poil sadique sur les bords, qu'il profitait de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur lui en toute circonstance, qu'il aimait user de la violence même si ce n'était pas nécessaire (cela dit, selon les critères cerbèriens, ce n'était pas vraiment un défaut), qu'il avait l'esprit violemment tordu pour ce qui était de trouver des pièges et autres fourberies…et cela n'aurait pas été tout a fait faux après tout, mais bizarrement ça ne voulait pas sortir…

Il avait l'impression qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même se tenait une réunion extraordinaire, et que si une partie de l'assemblée était complètement pour lui assener les quatre vérités susmentionnées à la figure, une autre partie, tout aussi nombreuse mais qui parlait beaucoup moins fort n'était pas du tout de cet avis.

Après un long débat intérieur, il se rendait compte que finalement la partie qui parlait moins fort était largement plus nombreuse que l'autre vu que certains membres avaient peur de se montrer au début…et Nora ayant un esprit très démocratique, contrairement aux apparences, il donna donc raison à la partie qui pensait que Kazuma n'était finalement pas si méchant que ça…

Il prit une longue inspiration et commença :

« Beeen…je euh…te trouve sympa…un peu sadique des fois mais bon je t'aime bien, et pis t'es plutôt beau mec…hmm… »

les joues du démon s'empourpraient à mesure qu'il continuait sa phrase et qu'il voyait le sourire de l'adolescent s'élargir.

« Beau mec, hein ? »

« Euh… »

« Alors je suppose que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénients à ce que je fasse ça… »

A ces mots il s'approcha à quatre pattes de Nora qui se reculait de plus en plus jusqu'à se retrouver coincé contre l'accoudoir du canapé, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser.

« Alors ? »

Conscient que son maître lui avait posé une question, il réfléchit et par un effort de mémoire surhumain parvint à s'en rappeler.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation et le sourire de Kazuma s'élargit encore.

« Alors tu aimerais bien que je recommence… »

Cette fois ci il hocha la tête et Kazuma se rapprocha de nouveau pour l'embrasser, un peu moins chastement.

Le démon, en terrain inconnu, le laissa faire, les mains suspendues en l'air sans trop savoir où les poser. Kazuma s'en rendit compte et lui attrapa les poignets pour les poser dans le creux de son dos, profitant pour se rapprocher encore un peu, glissant son genou entre ses jambes.

**XxX**

Balik, toujours en train de prier n'importe qui l'entendrait que son supérieur n'ait rien senti, sentit le dit général bouger quelque peu et, pensant qu'il se réveillait, s'apprêta à se lever mais contre toute attente, le général en question se retourna de façon à être totalement allongé sur lui, forçant son genou entre ses jambes.

Toujours terrorisé par la menace de l'éventail mais bien décidé à ne pas passer la journée entière dans ce placard, il se mit à gentiment le secouer. Un grognement inarticulé lui parvint et il déglutit difficilement mais continua à le secouer. Au bout d'un certain temps de secouage, un regard bleu ciel embrumé se posa sur lui.

« Hgn…Balik ? »

« Euh…bonjour Général… »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites sous moi ? »

Il nota que son commandant avait la propension toute militaire à croire qu'en toute circonstance, tout était toujours la faute du moins gradé.

« A vrai dire euuh…je voulais vous réveiller mais vous m'avez pris pour un coussin alors euh… »

Leviath réfléchit un instant puis répondit avec un petit sourire jovial :

« Fonction que vous remplissez à merveille !! je vous donnerais bien une promotion si vous n'étiez pas juste en dessous de moi… »

Il se tut une seconde puis reprit :

« Dans la hiérarchie je veux dire…enfin remarquez physiquement vous l'êtes aussi… »

Balik esquissa un petit sourire forcé, le visage de son supérieur était décidément beaucoup trop près du sien.

« Mais je vais trouver quand même…je vous proclame oreiller officiel du général Leviath, fonction qui prend effet immédiatement. »

« Euh… »

« Allez, viens mon oreiller, un placard n'est pas le meilleur endroit profiter au maximum de toi… »

Balik eut à peine le temps de noter le tutoiement et le double sens qu'une main ferme appartenant à un Leviath au mieux de sa forme lui attrapait le poignet pour l'entraîner à travers le couloir. Il trottina tant bien que mal à la suite de son supérieur qui ne le lâcha qu'une fois arrivés devant une certaine porte dans un certain couloir que Balik identifia vite comme celui qui desservait les appartements des officiers, puisque son propre logement se trouvait quelques portes plus loin.

Le général sortit une clef de sa poche et le fit entrer puis le poussa presque jusqu'au salon avant de lui appuyer sur les épaules pour l'asseoir dans le canapé.

Balik leva vers lui des yeux de chiot effrayé auquel il répondit par un autre des sourires dont il avait le secret.

Il continua à détailler du regard son « oreiller » pendant quelques temps puis déclara jovialement :

« Je vais chercher quelque chose à grignoter ensuite un bain et hop au dodo ! »

Balik le regarda partir en se demandant comment est ce qu'il faisait pour dormir autant dans une journée mais il eut bientôt des problème plus pressants en tête.

Il avait dit « bain » n'est ce pas ? Il n'entendait pas par là « Balik prenons un bain ensemble » n'est ce pas ?! Et puis il avait dit « dodo » aussi…

Et là ça voulait dire « Balik tu passe la nuit chez moi, dans mon lit, avec moi, et sans pyjama ! » c'est ça ?

Bien sûr, Balik en était certain, dans un esprit « Leviathien » dormir ne pouvait signifier autre chose que dormir.

Mais quand même pour n'importe qui d'autre la situation pouvait prêter à confusion. Bon, il fallait aussi admettre que dans certains de ses rêves, ceux qu'il ne raconterait même pas sous la torture, il « passait la nuit » avec son général et dans l'absolu ils ne faisaient pas QUE dormir…mais bon après tout c'était un rêve…une projection totalement fantasmagorique de son inconscient…en aucun cas une visualisation de ce que tout au fond de lui il avait très très très envie de faire…et ce même si ces derniers temps il faisait un rêve de ce genre par nuit…au moins…

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par Leviath qui revint de la cuisine armé d'un plateau chargé de victuailles. En chemin son uniforme s'était mystérieusement transformé en un jean noir gentiment moulant et une chemisette toute aussi noire un peu trop sexy pour être honnête, et il était chaussé de pantoufles en pattes de chat.

Balik ravala sa salive en se disant qu'une paire d'oreilles de chat et une queue n'auraient pas dénoté dans sa tenue puis se mit à rougir en le regardant croquer dans une carotte préalablement trempée dans le tzatziki.

Après un petit quart d'heure de dégustation d'aliments pleins de sous-entendus pour Leviath et de rougissement et de ravalage de salive intempestif pour Balik, le général guida son oreiller officiel vers la salle de bain où il commença à faire couler de l'eau après avoir fermé la porte.

Balik commençait à devenir définitivement très rouge mais Leviath ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et continua de déboutonner innocemment sa chemise avant de la jeter au sol et de s'attaquer au jean qui suivit le même chemin pour révéler aux yeux ébahis du jeune démon un corps plus que parfait, sculpté par les entraînements et les combats, et dont la pudeur était encore préservée par un petit boxer tout aussi noir que le reste de l'habillement du général.

Pour la 156ème fois et demi (une fois il avait été coupé dans son élan par une question impromptue de son hôte) de la soirée, Balik déglutit avec force en détaillant le corps sans aucun défaut de son supérieur hiérarchique et rougit encore un peu plus si c'était possible quand les mains de celui-ci se dirigèrent vers l'élastique du boxer en question pour le faire lentement descendre le long de ses cuisses.

Leviath, sans un regard pour son oreiller officiel fraîchement promu, se glissa dans l'eau brûlante et parfumée avec un long soupir de bien être. Un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il ouvrit un œil et posa sur son second un regard embrumé de bien-être.

« Tu vas rester là à faire tapisserie toute la soirée ou tu compte remplir tes nouvelles fonctions ? »

Cette phrase fit sursauter Balik qui depuis que son supérieur s'était déshabillé était passé en mode veille, et il se mit aussitôt à se déshabiller aussi, rouge comme une pivoine mais ne voulant pas contester les ordres.

Avec autant de grâce et d'élégance qu'un mérou tentant la traversée du désert de Gobi en après-ski, il se glissa dans l'eau en face de son supérieur, la baignoire étant assez grande pour que deux hommes adultes, ou en l'occurrence deux démons, puissent s'y installer face à face sans se toucher.

Cependant le supérieur en question ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, dès qu'il se fut bien installé, se tourna et vint s'installer contre son torse dans un ronronnement appréciateur.

Cette fois ci Balik avait la très nette impression que de la vapeur commençait à sortir de ses oreilles tandis que sa pomme d'Adam avait décidé de jouer au yo-yo dans sa gorge et qu'il en devenait mauve à force de rougir.

Mais apparemment Leviath s'en souciait peu et continuait à le câliner en ronronnant comme un gros chat blottit sur son coussin. Au bout d'un long moment Balik commença à se détendre et se mit à profiter de la chaleur de l'eau, du parfum des sels de bain et surtout du contact de la peau douce et chaude de son supérieur contre la sienne et se prit même à soupirer de bien-être.

La gêne première passée, les mains de « l'oreiller officiel » se posèrent dans le creux des reins de son hôte, tandis que celles de l'hôte en question se mirent à caresser doucement les hanches de son oreiller.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence et de câlinage, Leviath bougea quelque peu et murmura :

« Bon…on va aller au lit avant de s'endormir ici… »

Après s'être longuement étiré, encore à moitié étalé sur son subordonné, il se leva et enfila un moelleux peignoir après s'être sommairement séché.

Il lui tendit avec un sourire une serviette et un autre peignoir identique au sien avant de le mener jusqu'à sa chambre quand il fut dûment séché.

Si le reste de l'appartement aurait pu appartenir à n'importe quel officier, avec ses murs beiges, sa moquette et son mobilier basique, si ce n'est spartiate, il ne faisait aucun doute que la chambre était définitivement celle de Leviath.

Premièrement, elle était nettement trop grande pour l'appartement, et Balik soupçonnait le seigneur Caïn, voire même Satan en personne, d'y être pour quelque chose. En dessous du sol en verre épais nageait une multitude de poissons tropicaux en tous genres, dans un aquarium qui paraissait assez profond. Sur un des murs coulait une cascade qui atterrissait dans une partie à ciel ouvert de l'aquarium, où quelques faux rochers faisaient de confortables fauteuils pour se prélasser dans l'eau tiède avec les petits poissons. Sur les trois autres murs couraient des plantes tropicales, donnant l'impression de se trouver dans une jungle.

Mais le petit détail qui donnait la certitude qu'on se trouvait bien dans la chambre de Leviath, c'était le lit.

Immense, au milieu de la pièce, il était couvert d'une couette à l'air plus que moelleuse et parsemé d'énormes coussins qui semblaient tout aussi moelleux.

Balik en s'avançant vers le lit se dit qu'ils auraient bien la place de s'y allonger tous les deux et de prendre toute la place qu'ils voulaient sans se toucher, mais évidemment son supérieur après avoir enlevé son peignoir s'était installé en plein milieu de l'immense lit.

Avec un soupir le général en second enleva aussi son grand peignoir et, nu comme au premier jour, s'installa tout à coté de son général qui se blottit aussitôt contre lui. Et après tout…ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le seul petit détail qui turlupinait le jeune démon était qu'il pouvait clairement sentir la cuisse de son général préféré tranquillement posée entre les siennes et de par le fait si une quelconque réaction incongrue le prenait au beau milieu de la nuit, disons suite à un rêve agréable, il serait le premier à le sentir et au pire des cas, Balik ne pourrait même pas faire disparaître les preuves, puisque les preuves en question se trouveraient sans nulle doute sur la peau de son supérieur.

L'arrachant à ces quelques minutes de réflexion, Leviath se blottit un peu plus contre lui en ronronnant, lui faisant un peu plus sentir la présence de sa virilité contre sa jambe et de sa cuisse entre les siennes. Balik émit un bruit ressemblant plus ou moins à « glurrps » mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire et tenta de se détendre, chose pas très aisé quand des doigts malicieux vous caressaient la hanche sous la couette.

Au bout de longs instants d'efforts, il parvint tout de même à se décontracter et sa main se reposa dans le creux des reins de l'homme dans ses bras, son pouce allant et venant délicatement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Leviath poussa un long ronronnement de bien-être quand il sentit les doigts de son oreiller se mettre à se mouvoir dans le creux de son dos et il fit le gros dos pour se faire toucher plus.

Le général en second réprima un sursaut quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se glisser dans son cou et y déposer une multitude de baisers papillons, lui rappelant étrangement ce qu'il avait fait, plus tôt, dans le placard.

Il se laissa docilement faire, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir et surtout ne trouvant pas ça si désagréable. Un second sursaut le secoua quand il entendit la voix chaude de son général à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

« Parce que tu croyais vraiment que je ne t'avais pas senti tout à l'heure… ? »

les joues de Balik passèrent instantanément du rose pâle au rouge écrevisse qui a pris un coup de soleil avant de passer à la marmite. Leviath se sentant apparemment en verve, il reprit :

« Et je dois aussi t'avouer que la nouvelle lubie du seigneur Caïn m'a permit de sauter le pas… »

Il se tut, laissant planer le suspense, mais Balik, paralysé par ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille ne posa pas la question attendue, aussi il continua :

« Il s'amuse à farfouiller dans les rêves des autres, il dit que c'est encore plus intéressant qu'une séance de ciné sur terre. »

A ces mots Balik qui avait quelque peu éclairci durant les dernières minutes revint à sa couleur habituelle, à savoir le rouge tomate.

Ainsi le seigneur Caïn était venu l'espionner dans ses rêves et il avait ensuite tout raconté à leur principal sujet. Le résultat n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais la méthode le dérangeait quelque peu. Il se sentait plus que mis à nu devant un type qu'il voyait à peine et dont il ne connaissait même pas la couleur des yeux.

Leviath ne le laissa pas s'apitoyer sur son sort plus longtemps.

« Il s'était moqué de moi en disant que fantasmer sur un de ses subordonnés, c'était mal, et que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir avec mon speech sur les représentations totalement fantasmagoriques de mon inconscient n'ayant aucun rapport avec ce que moi je pensais vu que je faisais le même chaque nuit ou presque. Alors il m'a emmené dans les tiens pour me montrer que les représentations fantasmagoriques de ton esprit à toi ne m'incluaient pas…et apparemment il se trompait… »

Balik ne rougit pas plus car c'aurait été impossible sans devenir pourpre et se mettre à fumer. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus l'impression que le seigneur Caïn s'était immiscé dans son jardin secret, après tout il n'avait regardé que pour vérifier.

« C'est de ma faute si Caïn est venu fouiner dans tes rêves…faut que je me fasse pardonner… »

A ces mots la main de Leviath, jusque là sagement posée sur sa hanche, se glissa sur son ventre avant de remonter sur son torse titiller un téton qui durcit instantanément, arrachant un petit gémissement à Balik.

**XxX**

Balik se réveilla un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres, blotti dans les bras d'un Leviath ronronnant de bien-être.

Il déposa un baiser qui sonnait comme un merci sur le nez de son supérieur qui ouvrit un œil couleur de ciel d'août et lui offrit un tendre sourire en retour.

Soudain le souvenir de Kazuma et Nora, occulté par les évènements de le soirée, le heurta de plein fouet. Il prétexta une mission d'importance confiée par Satan en personne pour sortir du lit et courir dans la salle de bain remettre son uniforme.

L'excitation de la nuit qu'il venait de passer retombée, la curiosité s'était remise à le ronger et une légère douleur entre ses reins lui rappelait que la station debout était pour le moment le plus agréable à tenir.

Avec la vélocité d'un antilope traquée il se retrouva dans le jardin de Kazuma, essoufflé d'avoir couru pour distancer les chiens et éviter les pièges, jetant un œil par la fenêtre de l'adolescent, perché dans un arbre.

**XxX**

Nora se réveilla un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres, blotti dans les bras d'un Kazuma ronronnant de bien-être.

Il déposa un baiser qui sonnait comme un merci sur le nez de son « maître » qui ouvrit un œil couleur de nuit sans lune et lui offrit un tendre sourire en retour.

Le démon se serra un peu plus contre son amant, occultant la légère douleur qui sourdrait entre ses reins et la vague sensation d'être épié.

* * *

**¤FIN¤

* * *

  
**

Alors? Alors?

Y a tellement peu de gens qui lisent cette série alors je vous en prie, si vous avez lu ma fic mettez une review!!

Et priez avec moi pour qu'un max de gens lisent ce manga…


End file.
